


Sonia x Nagito one shots

by tsumugi7123



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugi7123/pseuds/tsumugi7123
Summary: I don't even know I just suddenly feel in love with this ship heck, Also sorry but Peko and Fuyuhiko are gonna be more of a background relationship.





	Sonia x Nagito one shots

Tonight Sonia and Nagito agreed to go to her cottage to go watch a movie together since Nagito thought it would be nice to be closer to the serial killer loving princess, She was strange for a princess. Nothing like he would expect actually but maybe that's why he was attracted to her from her being so unpredictable. Though it was rare for him to be able to hang out with her since she usually hung out with Gundam, Souda, Hajime, and Chiaki, So when he got chances like this he gladly took them. Has he arrived to the princesses cottage he pressed the door bell lightly. 

"Ah, your just on time!" She said has she opened the door for him to come in with a smile glued on her face. She had on blue and white stripes pajamas with long sleeves and pants

He smiled and put up his hand for a kind of wave hello "Hello Sonia-san!"

"Come on, come in I made popcorn already!"

"Wonderful." He stepped inside the cottage looking around a bit, It didn't seem to different than his but a bit more fancier, But she was a princess so it made sense.

"Make the home yourself!" Sonia's sentence made 0 sense but he found it cute at her effort 

"Don't you mean Make yourself at home...?"

"Ah, I apologize! I'm still learning all these terms." She smiled to cover up her embarrassment and since he didn't want her feeling that way he changed the subject. 

"So what movie we are watching?"

"Well I was thinking one of these!"She then pulled out 3 movies and has he looked at them he realized they were all horror movies, he was surprised but not at the same time. He wasn't too fond of horror movies though but didn't wanna seem like a pussy. 

"How about that one.....?" He pointed at the pen that would probably be least bloody and scary. 

"Then that one it is!" She smiled clapping her hands together has he just gave a small smile back. She then grabbed the disc and put it in the movie player and Nagito and her sat on the couch together in front of the TV. The Movie started and it was more of your cliche horror film though Nagito did slightly flinch a bit at some gorey parts which luckily Sonia didn't seem to notice. 

"To bad this one isn't has scary has others.." Sonia looked a bit disappointed and drowsy, she was even tilting a big until her head was resting on his shoulder has she was about to fall asleep which he could feel his face heating up, He tried staying still for her, Unfortunately that didn't happen be because he forgot about the horror movie and have shot up for a ear raping scream which made the princess shot up. 

"I-Im sorry Nagito!!" The Blondes face was red has she realized how she almost fell asleep on him and now also noticed Nagito wasn't too fond of her horror movies. 

"No no no, It's fine. It's not your fault for falling asleep, I should apologize for most likely having my shoulder jab you, The scream just scared me a bit-" He said quickly not wanting Sonia to feel bad though he was a bit angry at himself for being such trash by waking her up like that.

"Oh, Well i-its fine! Here do you maybe wanna watch something else....? " Sonia said a bit hesitantly not wanting it to stay awkward between them. 

"uh.... I'm fine with anything really!"


End file.
